Justice League Renegades
by Jainmayank
Summary: Nightwing is accused of killing his mentor, Batman. Justice League is divided into two faction: Legends and Legions. Titans are off duty and Dick is on the run with Red Hood and Oracle from Suicide Squad and a mysterious villain with personal agenda.
1. Renegades (1)

**China**

Red Hood complains about the weapons' quality. Nightwing keeps punching the wall in anger, cursing every member of JLA and Batman's rogue gallery. Red Hood takes off his helmet and throws it in the corner.

"Weapons here are so expensive." Red Hood loads the gun. "-and shit. Need to find a new dealer."

"Told you-" Oracle wheels in bringing a heavy briefcase along. "China White is never trust worthy."

The sound of the punches keeps getting louder. Jason pulls a drink out of the refrigerator and throws one for Barbara. He hops upon the fence and watched Dick trying to carve a hole in the wall.

"I should say that their swords are sexy." Barbara says as she draws one and throws it right into forehead of the dummy. "Bull's eye."

Dick finally makes a crack on the wall and steps back. He is heavily breathing and sweating. He keeps his hands on the knees.  
"You are pulling your punches." Jason says as he enterd the cage. "It should be-" Jason punches the wall three times. "-something like this." The new crack worse than the crack, Dick just carved. "Batman and Arrow would have taken one punch."

"Shut up Hood." Dick says as he wipes his face with a towel. "Any Information?"

"League is divided into two groups: Legends and Legions. Superman leads the Legends and Martian leads the Legions." Oracle answers. "Legends are favoring the Knight Law while Legions are opposing it."

"Case is still in court. Dinah Lance represents the Legions while Lex Luthor represents the Legends. Superman and Luther, who could have thought." Hood jokes and finishes his beer bottle.

"I did. Luthor is a manipulative bastard. Atleast he got style unlike Joker." Nightwing says. Red Hood tightens his grip and break the beer bottle. "Who could have thought that I would become a reason of a Civil War?"

"Robin the Wonder boy. You were not such a crybaby when you were wearing the mantle. Lead the Titans and were beating the heck out of the Outlaws." Jason says.

"Shouldn't you be hunting some girls?"

"I am not some pervert."

"HEY GUYS! Stop being children." Barbara shouts and notices that alarm on the conputer went off. "There are intruders here." Barbara wheels towards her computer system.

"How can you tell?" Dick asks and the lights in the bunker are shut.

"I am assuming you got your answer." Barbara taunts. "Activate the night vision in your masks." Barbara orders. Jason wears his trademark helmet and rushes up on 2nd floor. Dick stays at the ground. He draws his staff and help Barbara to safety.

"I am on 2nd floor."

"Any movements?" Nightwing asks.

"Negative. Not even a rat- wait-" the roof breaks and a chinese woman with white hair lands in front of the Hood. "China White."

"Red Hood." China White grins.

"Isn't she our benefactor?" Dick asks.

"She must have implanted GPS trackers on the weapons. We were compromised." Barbara says as she activates the backup generator. "Red Hood keep her busy."

"Sure deal."

Red Hood draws his guns and take a shot at China White but she dodge and swings her saber. Red Hood bends back. "Close." He comments. China then kicks but Red back flip. "You don't look that strong." He says that before looking at the broken floor.

"Generators are on." Barbara and Dick hears a pops near the sight where Red and White are fighting. "Smoke bombs?"

"Another intruder."

Nightwing pulls out his gun and shoots a grappling hook right into the rooftop. "Wish me luck." White tries to cut the rope but Red grabs her and knocks her head on the wall.

"Your opponent is me, you bitch." China White mutters something in mandarin. "What did you said?"

"I said you are weak." She kicks and Hood falls on the ground. Hood is confused. He is feeling weak. "Ready for Round 2." Hood kicks the bar and then the wall and jumps on White and grapples her to the ground. His grip loosens as they hit the floor.

Nightwing is on the rooftops where a soldier keeps throwing smokers on the floor. He throws rest of the smokers. The soldier and Nightwing make eye contact.

"Any last words?" Nightwing asks.

"Cliché-" soldier mocks.

Nightwing throws shurikens at the opponent. Later runs forwards and deflects the first two shurikens with his rifle and catches the last one. Nightwing blows a whistles impressed with the mystery man's moves. Soldier shoots the roof below Nightwing instead. The rooftop smashes and sends Dick falling. He grabs onto a chain.

The soldier stares at him. Nightwing feels off about him, but he don't have time for that. He starts to think of the way in which the soldier can attack, but the later just walks away.

"Nightwing help Red Hood." Oracle orders.

"Aye, aye!"

Red blocks White's roundhouse kick and pushes her back. He fells upon his knee. He can hardly speak. "You are weak."

"I... Can... Still fight." White jumps and grapples him to ground, choking him with her lock. Red tries to land a punch but to no avail.

"Red Hood! Make her stand up!"

"I am trying-" Red pulls a taser sword from his boots and shocks White. She leaves him. Red Hood crawls to make some safe distance.

"You son of a-"

Nightwing swings towards her and knock her down with a kick. Her head is bleading and she was unconscious. "Acrobatics!"

"The Flying Graysons. I know." Nightwing offers a helping hand to Red Hood. The later stands up and says, "We need to go before police or some other villains come after us."

"Yeah."

They climb down the stairs where Oracle is disappointed about not taking part in any action. Red Hood packs the weapons and Dick packs the clothes. Barbara is working on medicine for the poison in Jason. She also works on the safest root to avoid police cams. Dick is not worried about the police though. He is just thinking, ' _Why didn't he killed me? Who was the man in black?"_

 **China - Triads Base**

The soldier walks in to collect his payment. He notice the members' not-so-happy face when we pass them. He stands next to the triads boss who was star gazing. The soldier could not help, but notice the members circling around him.

"You remember what I told you when I offered you the job?" The boss asks as he polishes his sword.

"You hate traitors."

"Exactly. I was betrayed many times. Every time I commit the mistake of trusting a wrong guy, I give myself scars... To remind myself not to waste my time and effort of a wrong guy." Soldier did not need to hear anymore to understand the situation. "Don't misunderstand me. It is my bad habit. It was my mistake to trust you."

"They called the police."

"You could have easily killed Nightwing. On top you left White to grt arrested by police."

"I told you before I signed in. I will abandon the mission if it gets too dangerous." The soldier feels the pressure of being at gumpoint. "You really don't wand to do this."

"Why is that?"

"Because-" his voice becomes deeper and ghostly. He raises his hand. "Because I have a nasty habit of breaking bones when I am scared." He throws shuriken at boss's shoulders. Men covers him. He kicks the man in back and then punch his neck. He is still facing the boss who is in helpless situation. He picks the katana. "Who is next?"

The men scream and run after him. One by one, soldier slash through the foot soldiers. He slashes three men and stabs the fourth mob on the foot. He is screaming. Soldier knocks him with an uppercut. A masked man chains up his neck. Soldier struggles to breathe. He jumps back, and both of them fell two storeys down.

The boss is accompanied by three mobs to a safe location. The mobs stay outside. The boss breathes. He hears gunshot from outside, people screaming in pain and then the utter silence. His heart beats faster. He is sweating. " _What is happening?"_ The chamber doors slam down. The soldier walks in. "You killed them."

"I don't kill. I just need my money and I will walk away."

"Okay."

"Good- good. You know you should have just paid and I did not have to went with trouble of making you piss in your pants." Soldier checks his phone. The money is transferred. "Thank you." He turns and leaves the chamber.

"Who- who are you?"

"That mate is something even I want to know."

 _ **Authors' Note: can you guess who is our mystery guy? A hint- watch teen titan tv series.**_


	2. Titans (1)

**Titan Tower**

"What the hell? Did someone forgot to pay the electricity bill again?" Even Beast Boy know that they don't pay electricity bills, but he deems it as a right phrase for the situation. The gathering hall is dark. "Is anyone playing Halloween prank on me?" Beast Boy sighs. "Eye of a bat..."

Beast Boy can transform a part of his body into an animal part, but he prefers full transformation because the partial transformation feels weird to him. "Nothing?" Beast Boy starts trembling. "I am not in mood of hide and seek." He loudly announces.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone in the room jumps out. The light turns on. Titans find no one in the room. Until Raven picks the green chicken from the floor. "Seriously?"

The trembling chicken transforms back to Beast Boys. "I am alright."

"You sure because I think you just peed in your pants." Cyborg taunts Beast Boy by making chicken sound. Speedy and Arsenal laughs.

"Happy Birthday Beasty! Blow the candle. I am hungry. Where is food? I smell chinese." Impulse is more interested in food.

"You all remembered my birthday?"

"Of course boy of beast. I memorized everyone's personal information before joining Titans." Starfire says. "Also we ordered vegetarian food for this party."

"No meat? Oh man!" Cyborg is depressed and so is Arsenal. He is really hoping for some leftover chicken wings in the refrigerator.

"I think party is a waste of time, but I can make an exception." Robin says in his usual prideful voice.

"You are not the leader. And you were mire excited than any of us." Superboy says. Robin face turns red. "Happy Birthday Beasty-"

"I was afraid that you will transform into a bat and see through our surprise. Wait l, why wasn't he able to see through dark?" Speedy asks Superboy.

"Lights were never turned off. I covered the whole room with my magic." Raven answers.

"Hmm. Show off."

"Are we cutting the cake or what?" Impulse shouts.

"Not without decorations." Superboy answers.

Impulse runs around the house. Banner is hanged on the wall. Room is filled with photographs of their adventures. "Party hats for Superboy, Raven, Starfire, Speedy, Arsenal, Cyborg, Robin, the big one for Beast Boy and here I am." The table is filled with food and disco lights are turned on. "I still got two hats left. Who is left?"

Everyone looks at the airhead with angry look. The yellow red spandex is confused until he looks at his green skinned friend. "Sorry Beast Boy."

"You were not going to start without me, were you?" Titans look up to see their ex-member, Supergirl flying in the tower. "Happy Birthday Beastboy!"

"Girl of Steel." Starfire happily greets her until every Titan is shakened by the force when Superboy angrily leaps into air. Connor is flying in front of Kara stopping her from going any further. "Here to hug me?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here to wish Beast Boy."

"You are not invited." Superboy says grinding his teeth clearly showing his annoyance in her presence.

"Are you still holding grudge? You are being childish."

"If you want to call it that. Fine, but you are going nowhere near Titans."

She looks at her former team mates. Their heads are down except of Beast Boy who wants them to stop. "I am standing up for what I think is right."

"It is not about right or wrong." Superboy loudly shouts shaking the building.

"Then what is it about?" Cyborg knows he have to check the whole tower they stops shouting.

"It is about trust." Everyone looks at the birthday boy. "You all are treating hin like criminal even before any judgement and trial. You chased him and he ran away. You did not even gave him a chance to speak up. Do you really believe he can kill Batman?"

"It is not whether I believe it or not." Supergirl finally loses her temper and flies away. Raven chases after her. Robin takes his leave. Speedy follows him.

"Happy, huh?" Beast Boy sits down.

When Robin is sad, he swings his katana and beheads the wooden dolls in training area. "You don't like them?" Speedy jokingly asks.

"I don't like the situation."

"You called Alfred?"

"No. I don't want to." Robin says as he beheads another doll. "I am just confused."

"Why?"

"Batman is my father. Nightwing is like an elder brother to me. He respected Batman like his father. Father practically raised him. To think Nightwing will kill Batman is absurd."

"And I thought my childhood is messed up."

"Why so?"

"Well I am half sister of the founding member of JL and daughter of Dark Archer. You can guess the rest." Speedy says.

"Well Dark Archer is pretty bad ass." Robin says. "Why did he kept his secret identity a secret?"

It was something Batman ordered him to do." Starfire flies in the area. "Robin, Nightwing was scared. He does not want to become Batman because he can't sacrifice his identity and devote himself to fight crime. But he said something to me. He said he will pass on the mantle not by choice but when necessary until you are ready. Do you still think he can kill Batman?"

"No." Robin immediately answers. "I smell something fishy. We need to investigate."

"I know you will say that. Arsenal and I will investigate the situation." Speedy says. "You cover us."

"How?" Starfire asks.

"By lying. How can you be wise and dumb?" Robin asks.

Raven observed Supergirl from a distance. "I can hear you." She is impressed with her hearing abilities. She hardly gets impressed. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know."

"That is so not you-"

"Really? Whatever- has league decided something?"

"Yes. Now if it is bad or good news, that I don't know. League has decided to send you on missions again."

"How is that not a good news?"

"They are also adding new members in your group. They want someone who are directly answerable to them."

Raven thinks something and asks, "You know who are the new members?"

"They ordered me not to tell, but not all of them are sidekicks. Believe me. You already worked with few of them." Supergirl answers. "I don't think you have any words to make me feel better."

"I am not therapist." She says and both the girl flies off their separate ways.


	3. Titan (2)

**News 52**

 _The reports just came in informing the public that trial for Nightwing versus the League is scheduled for next week. Since the case is outside the jurisdiction of USA, the trials will be imposed with special rules mutually imposed by Adrian Chase and Dinah Laural Lance representing the Legion side and Lex Luthor who is surprisingly representing Legends, whose leader is waiting for it, Superman. Yes, folks-_

Beast Boy turns off the television, throws the remote control in the air and snaps. "If it isn't great. My birthday party is messed and now they decided to charge against Nightwing. You are making it the worst day of my life."

"I think it is for the best," Cyborg says. Every Titan in the room turns on him. "Well look at it this way. Everyone already are shocked with Batman's death. If Superman is against Nightwing in this case, then they will make decision unbiased."

"He is right. Superman and WonderWoman are the DC Trinity." Impulse agrees on Cyborgs' point.

"Don't remind me. They saved the President from an Alien Invasion." Speedy says in her funny voice. "Saved Washington DC, my foot."

"My point is it's just valid if only the judges chosen give their votes and make the call. Now this case is already against Nightwing. Nightwing is a fugitive. Bad publicity on top is fuel to the fire. The only thing we can do to help is investigated."

"What do you suggest?" Raven flies in joining the other Titans in the living room.

"We will investigate in teams. Few people must stay here like Superboy, Raven, Starfire, and Beastboy. Arsenal and Speedy can form a team and contact Wayne Industries. They may have footage of-" Cyborg stops. There is a call on his com. "Give me 5."

"Dollars?" Starfire asks.

"Minutes," Cyborg replies.

"Why do I have to stay here again?" Superboy asks.

"Because of the popularity polls." Arsenal answers.

"What?"

"Come on Connor, chicks love you."

"Yeah right. Don't mistake me for Clark Kent." Superboy pushes Arsenal back and sits on the sofa.

"Come on, Connor. Don't be mad. You know I and Speedy work better under the radar."

"Fuck off."

"Jeez." Arsenal scratches his head.

"So where was I?

"I and Arsenal will investigate the Wayne Tech for the footage, while rest will stay here. What about Wally?"

"He will run some errands." Cyborg answers.

"What kind?"

"I talk to you later about that. I need to do some work."

"Aren't you going to tell us about the phone call metal guy?" Superboy asks. Cyborg immediately stops and takes a deep breath.

"Justice League has decided to send us on missions again but in return, they are recruiting new members of their choice on the team. Now bye." Cyborg speaks without a pause and runs away.

"What?" Beast Boy asks.

"Did he just said, new members?" Starfire asks the same.

"He said there are new members joining the Titans. Let's clean some rooms for them." Arsenal says.

"I feel like everyone forgot me in this conversation," Robin says as he joins Arsenal and Speedy.

"Can this birthday be any worse?" Beast Boy transforms into a Falcon and flies away.

* * *

 **Quiver, Starling**

Felicity watches television. Public outburst against Batman's partner does not surprise Team Arrow. Diggle is cleaning rifle as well as reading the Argus reports. Meanwhile, Huntress is hunting criminals off the streets of Star City.

"Any information from Oliver?" Diggle asks.

"Nope. He is not returning calls and I am sure he is off beating a drug lord in some other city to cool off." Felicity replies as she checks the news report. "They are sending Suicide Squad to arrest Nightwing."

"Yes. How did you-"

"Hacked their systems. Tell Lyla to upgrade your software. Wait don't tell." Felicity tries an evil laugh only for Diggle to creep out and walk away. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere?" Speedy answers as she exits the secret elevator.

"I love the smell of Arrowcave." Arsenal jokes.

"Quiver." Diggle and Felicity correct Roy after which the former asks. "What do you mean by smell?"

"Gunpowder, oil, and old gym equipment. How have you been Diggle?" Both the bros hug, give a double pat at each other's back.

"Who is smarter, Batman, Green Arrow or James Bond?" Thea asks.

"Sherlock Holmes." All of them answer at once.

"Are you here for something?" Felicity asks. "Is everything alright at the Titan Tower?"

" just want you to create the fake alibis for us."

"Alibis? Why?" Diggle asks.

"We are going underground. Trying to figure out the mystery behind the Dark Knight Killing. Isn't it the name given to the case? Whatever we would love if we can get those alibis before tomorrow morning." Thea says as she admires her old bow.

"It is a child play."

"So you are heading to Gotham?" Diggle asks the Arrowettes

"Yes. Alfred Pennyworth, Bruce Wayne's butler, and former guardian have access to Wayne's Storage. He may be able to give us access to recordings during the night."

"I thought the footage was destroyed."

"It was not destroyed. The around the time Batman was murdered is missing." Arsenal answer as he tries to track someone. "We need to find the footage and show it the Question."

"That psychotic detective," Diggle says making an awful face. "I hate that guy."

"Yeah. He is not very friendly but he is helpful." Arsenal locates him in the Detroit. "And his skills will help us to detect any abnormalities in the scene."

"We will need a car," Thea says. "A really fast and small car, just like those in The Italian Job."

"How did you get here?" Felicity asks.

"Wally." Both answer.

"Oliver ordered bikes for your birthday. Fast, powerful, and also designed by Ray Palmer so you can expect some surprises."

"Bikes. It will mess my hair." Thea complains.

"You wear a hood to fight crime." Roy jokes.

"Will they be alright?" Felicity asks Diggle.

"Hope so," Diggle says with a deep sigh of worry.

* * *

 **Titan Tower**

Beast Boy is eating his birthday cake alone on his balcony well if we can consider wild squirrel as a company then sure there were a lot of them in the party. Superboy is patrolling the city for like the 37th time. Raven is helping Starfire to meditate while Wally West is packing his bag to visit his sister Iris in Central City.

"It's good to have people around you." Beast Bous says to Robin who was trying to sneak on him.

"How did you?"

"Elephant Ears." Beast Bou answers. "Tomorrow we will have new members joining our team and the founding member and leader are on the run. I want to see the irony here."

"As much as I know Nightwing, he is persistent and will do anything to clear his name. He fought a mind-controlled Batman and survived, what more proof do you need? He will take any risk for the family." Damian looks at the sky. Beast Boy turns his head too.

He stands up. A remote control plane is flying towards the tower carrying a letter. Beast Boy jumps off the balcony and transforms into an Eagle to grab the toy in his claws. He makes 360 degrees turn in the air and falls back into his room. He opens the letter in excitement.

 _Dear Beast Boy_

 _Sorry for missing your Birthday Party. I will make sure to compensate for it by buying you your favorite video game. I won't tell you where I am. But wherever I am or I will be, I am going to safe. Now I hope you guys did not trash the Tower while I was away._

 _Did you enjoy the birthday party? Or you are using my name as an excuse to postpone it. I bought you a gift. Us, I mean. Oracle contributed too. Now don't he too childish anymore and start following orders. Just joking. We love you the way you are._

Tears in Beast Boys' eye enable him to read anymore, in fact, he is happy to hear from him. "That Flying Grayson. Always the show-off."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please follow the story on Wattpad. Now please message me some new members for Titans


	4. Justice League (1)

**Milky Way - Watchtower**

There is an uncomfortable silence among the members of the League. Everyone is waiting outside whereas Dinah Lance and Lex Luthor are shut in the room discussing the details of the case. Supergirl joins the Wonder Woman on the Legends side who are in the control room.

"How was the party?" Diana notices the long face and asks again. "Titans are angry, aren't they?" She hugs Kara. "Everything will be alright."

"Where is Clark?" Kara asks for her cousin who was taking a round of the watchtower. He passes the speed of Batwing. He tries to cool off his head. Past few weeks were intense even for him. As a news reporter himself, Superman has experienced with how the papers and channel can make a mess out of every little detail.

In the west wing meeting room. Martian Manhunter is meditating. Green Arrow is growing impatient and so are the other members of Legion side. "What are our chances?" Wildcat asks Light.

"Media and Public already declared Nightwing a criminal responsible for murdering Batman? The worst case scenario is that Luthor and Superman working together."

"How is that the worst case scenario?" Atom asks.

"Superman is a famous symbol of hope and Lex Luthor is world biggest manipulator. What are the odds?" Lights answer.

"Not very good!" Adrian Chase aka Vigilante enters the room bringing the files and security tapes on the way. "Someone tampered the security tape. No one knows what happened during the fight in the docks."

"Shit." Wildcat reacts. "Someone really went out of the way to frame Nightwing."

"My money is on Joker." Vigilante answers his communicator. It is Cyborg on the other end.

"I am not afraid about the case. I know Nightwing. He is a good guy. I am afraid that this conflict will turn into a war before the conclusion." Arrow says. He scores a perfect 100 in target practice. "I and Batman meet during a weekend. I always cooked chilies. We talked about our family. The shine in his eyes when he talked about Dick is similar to my father's when he helped me learn cycling. Think yourself, can a son kill his father?"

Dr. Stein is the voice of reason in Legends side of the League. His best contribution in the League was his role of a father, but now he is shattered to see his teammates divided. Jackson's problem is personal. His mother is waiting for Jackson to eat dinner. "I know what you are thinking old man?"

"Jax, I always thought that my mind will be fixated on the logical side of the world. I will believe in things which can be proven. I believed in love when I actually fell for my wife. Then the Firestorm happened and I started to believe in possible."

"Your point?"

"Everything proves that Nightwing is the verdict yet I just am not ready to believe it."

"Aren't we on the wrong side then?" Jackson asks. "Or are you afraid that Luthor might be manipulating Legends?"

"Exactly the reason why I am here? I worked with that man and what is inside of him is a pure monster?" Stein warns his partner. "He is a parasite who can infect you in a matter of mere minutes."

 _I can think fast, write fast, read fast, hell I am the fastest man alive and here I am waiting instead of investigating the case. I can do 100 things in a minute but now I am useless._ Barry thinks. He needs to be in Central City, asking for Cisco's help to vibe and clear some doubts.

"Hey, can I get out of here?" Shazam loudly asks the Legends. He uses his magic to amplify his voice. "I don't do well with these situations."

"Be calm man." Flash orders. "You are part of the League. Understand your responsibilities."

"I know my responsibilities. I am not a kid anymore. But do you think waiting will do anything."

"..." Barry says nothing. He has the same thought about the whole waiting process. "In going for a run." Flash streaks out of the station blowing away every paper on the desk.

"Just wait a little longer." Stein requests Shazam. "Impatience won't make things any easy."

"Fine." Shazam is annoyed much to everyone's surprise. He is a cheerful person who is over friendly and childish but today his bright smile is possessed by the tension in the air.

 _"Supergirl please report to the JLA meeting room. I repeat, Supergirl please report to the meeting room."_

The announcement puzzles the heroes. "Why are they calling for her?" Atom asks.

"Must be related to the Titans." Arrow answers.

"What do you mean?" Atom asks.

"Are you really one of the world's greatest minds. Think of it shell head, if there is a war between Legion and Legend, then it is obvious that Titans will take our side. Luthor wants to eliminate our fighting prowess." Wildcat answers.

"Didn't they took a neutral stance?"

"There are no absolutes in the world, Supergirl," Luthor says. Both the ladies in the room look at him. He is an attractive bright mind despite his evil nature. "I mean even Brian Singer made a bad X-Men movies and don't get me wrong but your cousin made me an honorable member, now don't you feel the irony?"

"Focus on the subject," Laurel says.

"I will repeat my question. Do you think that the Titans will cooperate with Legion if in any circumstance there is a possibility of civil war among both the parties."

Supergirl clenches her fist and grinds the teeth. She keeps a rock on her heart and answers, "Yes." A tear runs down her cheek. She thinks what she did was right even at the expense of losing her friends

"That is all. Any question from the defense?" Luthor asks.

"She can go."

"You heard Ms. Canary. You can go." Kara exits the room. Her cousin is waiting for her outside. She is not in a mood of talking. "I don't think this case can be solved under normal procedures," Luthor suggests.

"What is your call?"

"Please read this." Luthor passes a file to Canary.

Flash finally stops for a breather. He is not focusing. He usually exceeds the speed of Mach-5 by 3rd lap and disappears by 5th lap. "You are out of breaths." Oliver walks in. "I guess this is the month of firsts."

"What- what do you want?" Flash asks.

"You really think Batman is dead?"

"We all saw the footage and Superman saw it from his own eyes."

"Eyes can be deceived. Haven't you watched Now You See Me?"

"It never starred Superman." Flash never thought that Arrow will use films for a conversation. "He has enhanced eye vision."

"My point is like the detective in the film, Superman is emotionally compromised, he is obsessed with only one thing: avenge the dark knight."


	5. Arrowette (1)

**Gotham City - Wayne Mansion**

Most of his hours in a day is spent on staring at the huge main entrance, while drinking black coffee and waiting for Master Bruce, Master Dick, Master Damian, Mistress Barbara, Master Jason or Master Tim to come in and he can serve them again. This mansion looks so lonely without their presence.

He is taking a round of the estate when two bikes arrives from the front gate. He forced his wrinkled thin legs to run. My days of action are long over. He have enough time to spare to catch on his breathe and greet the guest.

"You must be Alfred?" The riders remove their helmet and show their faces. They are Roy Harper and Thea Queen wearing red jacket similar to one they wear when they are on streets.

"It is been a long time for this mansion to attend a guest. Will you come in?"

"Won't you ask our names?"

"Thea Queen, sister of Oliver Queen and Roy Harper, Chief of Security or shall I call you by your superhero names?"

"How do you-"

"Master Bruce once helped Arrow solve a case. Now can I help you with a cup of coffee?" Alfred asks.

Both the teenagers help themselves in. They wait in the hallways where Roy notice dictionaries of various languages. Many books are based on science, mythology and some really absurd theories. He also finds full collection of Sherlock Holmes in the shelve. "Mr. Waynes' taste is almost identical to Oliver."

"I am fascinated. He has some fine artifacts lying in the room." Thea whistles impressed that there are still decent rich guys left in the world.

"Like I care." Roy replies. "Why are we here anyways? GCPD already did everything. Investigated the crime scene, check the video footage, interrogated eye witnesses and I mean they even re-created the whole situation for us. You still think there is something they missed out. Even Superman saw it with his own two eyes."

"We know many people who can change their faces. I mean Human Target is a relevant example."

"Ruled out. Dick confirmed it."

"Damn."

"Herbal tea, sire. It is good for your health." Arrowettes did not even notice when Alfred entered the hall. "Ma'am-"

"Thank You, Mr. Pennyworth."

"Please call me Alfred. I called Mr. Fox. He will send you all the footage of our Storage Facility."

"Thank You very much," Thea says.

"I have been wondering. Batman appeared around the same time Bruce Wayne returned to Gotham. Am I correct?"

"Precisely."

"Too much of a coincidence." Harper thinks he is onto some revelation until Alfred answers.

"I guess coincidence play an important part in all of our lives." Alfred draws a gun from his pocket.

Thea and Roy hops back. They are wearing arrow shooting gauntlets on their arms. Alfred pulls out a second gun and aims it at Thea. His finger are on the trigger. "Aren't you just a butler?"

"I am also Mr. Wayne's chief of security and the one who trained Batman how to defuse a bomb."

"I knew it," Arsenal says. "Bruce Wayne is Batman."

"I am so angry at Oliver right now?"

"Shall we put our weapons down with a deal to never reveal this secret to anyone outside this room?"

"I am afraid we can't."

"You will kill us?"

"No there is enemy in the mansion. I wanted to see if you are carrying your weapoms." Alfred says. Victor, head of security contacts him. Alfred switches on his com and answers.

"There are enemies on the east wing."

"Describe them."

"How shall I say this? But they are ninjas popping out from a spaceship."

"Ninjas and Spaceship?" Alfred looks at the Arrowettes who answer together, "Damian Darhk."

"Keep them busy. I am coming." Alfred disconnects the call. "You both, run out there and help the guards. I will bring some weapons from the garage."

Roy and Thea agree and run ahead. Meanwhile, in the East Wing, Damian Darkh is enjoying the struggle, Wayne's guard dogs were putting.

"Move some soldiers to the sky bridge." Victor orders. "Hold on until GCPD brings back up." Shurikens versus the bullets. Men are dying on the ground. Will be a lot of work for the PR department.

"Why don't you surrender?" Damian says connecting his earpiece with that of Victor's. "You don't have a chance to defeat me."

"Go f*** yourself," Victor replies.

Damian grins and says. "I love killing people like you. Shoot him-" his ninja bodyguard falls into ground. Damian stares at his life less body to find a small dart stuck on his chest. "Looks like we have Robin Hoods in the game."

"Arsenal you take care of the ninjas, Darkh is mine." Thea jumps off the window. Roy equips a sniper riffle and aims at those foot soldier.

"Who are they?"

"They are friends of Green Arrow." Alfred answers. "Help them as much as you can."

"Yeah Vicky, help me out." Roy laughs.

"All the units in Sky Bridge shoot on my command," Victor shouts.

"I though he will be annoyed." Roy starts shooting down the ninjas. While Thea shoots Damian. Her darts were deflected by Damian's katana.

"Your aim is good but predictable. You see I went back Edo period and hired these Koga ninjas to fight you guys. This blade is Hell's Hammer."

"You talk too much." Thea rushes forward with a right jab and then a left uppercut. She tries a roundhouse but is blocked by him.

"Green Arrow taught you well but remember that I am a former senior member of the League of Assassin and I never even moved an inch." Damian points at his feet. "Now my turn."

In the middle wing, Alfred is carrying two briefcases with himself and hurries to the East Wing. Repairs will take a lot of money. He hears a loud bang from the library and stops for a moment. He turns and keep tje briefcases behind the pots. He slightly opens the huge doors, enough to look inside and finds out that few ninjas have entered the mansion.

There are precisely three ninjas in the room. Alfred asks his old limbs to help him once again and he kicks the door to walk inside. "Don't you dare break anything." Poor Alfred does not realize that those guys want to break his bone. Assassins circle around him.

First one charges over him. Gappling over his neck. Alfred pushes himself backeard. When his grip loses the strength, alfred breaks free and picks up a crane and hits the jaws. Ninja falls on the ground. His mates rushes with bullet like punches. Alfred blocks some and eats some before finally getting a chance to blow him with a huge uppercut.

Before the final ninja can throw a shuriken, Alfred shoots him with a taser gun. He falls and Alfred takes a second to breathe. He mutters, "I am too old for this stuff." He picks up the ninja and ask, "Why are youa attacking the Wayne mansion?"

The ninjas can't answers. They drank a poison before Alfred can interrogate. Thea's clothes are ripped and the wound on her arm is deep. She is confused. She dodges his attack. "I was not in Japan just to hire myself some goons. I learned the air bending technique of Kamaitachi which means demon of wind or razor wind. I am technically controlling the wind with my sword."

Dozens of bullets are flying with the intention of killing the villain. All of them are deflected with a single swing of the sword. "I guess it is time to show my true potential." He swings his sword again and huge force destroys the sky bridge.

"NOOOOOOO!" Victor screams.

Arsenal runs to rescue the survivors from the rubbles. Alfred watches from the library clenching his fist anxiously. "I have a friend named Vandal Savage. He is currently living with some immortal cannibal. He will love you as a gift." Thea calms herself down.

Roy tries to search for survivors. He cleans up the rubbles. He is couging. "Arsenal, where are you?" Alfred asks from the other side.

"Broken Sky Bridge."

"I am picking you up." Victor says

"No! I am searching for survivors."

"Undertaking-" this word sends a sudden shock to Roy's body. He stops and bites his lips. "Siege, Outbreak, I know about them. Why you picked bow and arrow? Why you wear that hood? But right now if he is not stopped, more lives will be wasted in bloodshed." Alfred lectures trying to bring him back to senses.

"You put up a good fight but you as much as I am enjoying this, I can't keep this up for very wrong. My partners are waiting. So I will give you a-"

"Wait-" Alfred shouts before Darhk can swing his sword. "Here it is. It's in the case. Take it and leave the girl."

"Finally a wise man but I am not in a mood of plaing fair."

"If you kill her, I won't tell you code for opening the case." Alfred is in the zone. He is negotiating with the Director of HIVE to save the little archer's life.

"I have a team of brilliant mind working under my command. Why would I need that stupid code?"

"Because once you put the code and it's wrong by any chance then a bomb in this case will activate. Now you maybe immortal but even you will take time to heal after the explosion and your plan will postponed. I don't think your partners will like that. Maybe they will find a way to kill you and take the artifact away. But if you want to take that risk then do it. Swing the darn sword." Alfred's eyes meet his. "We are both wise men sire."

"Indead." Damian says. His sword is back in it's scabbard. "What is your name?"

"Pennyworth. Alfred Pennyworth."

"I remember the sire name. The name of Queen's guard dogs for centuries. Are you anyway related to them by any chance?"

"Don't know." Alfred throws the briefcase and Speedy walks back to the butler with her guards still up. A foot soldier grabs the briefcase for him and returns to the ship.

"401."

"How do I know that you are not lying about the case?"

"Unlike you I value life."

"It was good doing business with you. Now I must leave. After all you have enough problems already on your heads." Damian laughs and steps back surrounded by his ninja bodyguards.

Once Darkh takes his seat on the ship, it takes off. "Why did you have him the case?"

"Relax Ms. Queen. Everythig is fine." Thea looks up. A black jet is above the Time Ship. Both the ships are towering the mansion.

"Sir there is a problem. A ship is following us." Damian curses himself when a foot soldier informed him.

"Prepare for the jump." He orders.

Batwing is giving a chase to the Time Ship. The cargo bay opens and Arsenal ties himself to the wall. "I use many weapons. But bow is my favorite."

"What are you doing?" Victor asks.

"Saw this in a film. Now just have to get a right angle and rest is upto the wind."

Arsenal shoots an arrow which sticks itself to the propelor system. He shoots another arrow. The winds carries it. From the ground arrow is like a bird taking a sharp turn.

"BOOM!"

The blast on the ship propelors takes down the ship. The impact pushes Darkh off his seat including other soldiers. The ship is covered in series of explosion. Arsenal then untie himself and dives out.

"Sun of a gun."

He dissappears in the smoke. The case is unscathed and so is Damian wearing a parachute. Before he can grab it, Roy carries it away. Thea smiles in joy as her partner is alright. He is finally out of the smoke but he is still falling and the speed is dangerous.

"We have to do something."

"No."

Roy activates the paragliding gears in the suit he borrowed from Batwing and takes a trip of the whole estate. "Now I know why people love to fly." He screams.

Damian is back on the ground. He unclips the parachute and walks towards the butler. "Protecting the Queen, are you?" Damian is angry. His eyes are red is bloodlust. Before he can do anything to him, Victor shoots him with sleeping darts he borrowed from Arsenal.

Arsenal arrives at the wing where Speedy hugs him and then punch him for scaring her. "Alfred smile. Master Grayson made some good friends."

"Did he?"

"Yes. Go to Mr. Lucious Fox in Wayne Tower. He will provide you with the footage. Now you must run before police see you."

"Alfred is right. If GCPD finds you. You will be send back to the Titan Tower. It is better to avoid any attention." Victor suggest.

"You got it." Thea says and both the archers run away from the scene.

Damian is laughing on the other side. "You don't know anything. You messed with me. Big mistake. You will regret it."

"We will see about that."

"Pennyworth. I know what happened to him. I know what happened to Batman. You can't send me to prison or else your biggest chance to solve this case will be gone."

"I am willing to take the risk." Alfred answers as he walks away without looking back. Victor helps the GCPD and the old British butler hopes that the Arrowettes will solve the case.


	6. Renegades (2)

**Tokyo, Japan**

"I love this hentai," Jason says drinking a glass of sake. "Shouldn't we meet Katana if we are here?"

"What do you think?" Barbara asks him.

"I am buying a box of tissues on my way back." Barbara rolls her eyes on that comment. Jason keeps the picture down to tease her.

"They can't be that big. It is not just possible."

"Barbara Gordon, are you getting jealous of these animated girls?" Jason laughs at that thought.

"Why can't you stay dead?" Barbara slams her head on the table. "What happened to you in the pit?"

"Horrible things." Jason answers. He finishes another glass of cold beer and pays the bill. He takes the food box from the waiter and pushes Oracles' wheelchair outside the shop.

"You heard about the attack on the mansion?" Oracle ask. She asks Jason to stop pushing the chair since she had activated the remote control.

"Yeah. Seems like Batman can piss Villains even after death." Barbara laughs at his comment. "Bruce's middle name is secret."

"Well, he was not a talker."

"He shared a lot with Dick. Sometimes I think that we were always behind the shadow of the First Robin. Nothing but mere copies."  
Jason says sharing his frustration.

"That is not true," Barbara says. "We were nowhere near him? I think Bruce never trusted Damian like that."

"Damn it. We are helping a brother we don't even like. In fact, we hate him. Since an irony here."

"You said yourself. He is our brother." Barbara answers. "We should hurry up before the food gets cold."

He does not speak another word on his way back to the apartment they rent. It is small so the boys sleep in living room. Barbara wants a real bed and Jason wants some guns. Dick is watching the news even though none of the words were making sense to him.

"Have some?" Barbara asks.

"Don't tell me."

"Sushi."

"Dang it."

"It is all over the news," Jason says. "Why did Damian suddenly attacked Wayne Mansion?"

"Don't know. I never met him for past few months before his death. Now let's get back to business, shall we?"

"Eat first."

"It can wait. Look who I found," Dick throws a file on the table. "Baron Reiter, a mercenary who has a grudge against Green Arrow. He smuggles totems, talisman and other mystical weapons from Asian countries to the buyers with the highest bidding."

"Katana?"

"Should we, Barbara? She can blow our cover."

"Dick, you decided to blow your cover the cover the minute you show those files to us. Have you even considered that it is I don't know, a trap?" Jason rants. "What happened to you, man?"

"Jason is right. Let us handle this mission, Dick."

"Finally some sanity."

"Fine, but-" Jason and Barbara expected a 'but' from Dick's mouth. "I will be in 5 blocks radius."

"10."

"7 or we don't have a deal."

"Fine."

Both ex-robins stares at each other. One more second and they will start a fight. "How about some good night sleep?"

"NO!" Both of them shouts.

"Why are you yelling at me?"

"How do you plan on us infiltrating his facility?"

"You will buy his totems."

"Excuse me?"

"What Jason? You forgot that in eyes of the underworld, Red Hood is a mercenary, a top class hitman, and a mafia king. He will be interested in dealing with you."

"Dick has a point, Jason."

"Fine. When is the meeting?"

"Tomorrow." Dick answers.

"What!?" Both Barbara and Jason shouts.

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Jason asks. He grabs Dick by his collar and carries him up.

"Stop it, Jason!" Oracle shouts at him. "Control your anger, he must have his reasons."

"Yeah, they always have their reason." Jason throws him. Dick is coughing and trying to breathe. "You were always his favorite even when you left him alone. We were always your replacement."

"That is not true."

"Stop Lying!" Jason forces him into a corner at the gunpoint. "He had his reasons. That is why my killer, the Joker is alive, Barbara is crippled and every villain in Gotham is laughing behind out backs. I heard of you. You are an urban legend in Gotham. The first Robin. Who thought he is a jerk like his mentor?"

"Stop it!" Dick screams and grabs Jason's hand flips him on the ground. He then punches the man until he coughs blood.

Dick gets up to leave. Jason's head is hurting. Barbara cries and goes to her room. Jason crawls and takes the support of a wall to get up and grab a cigarette. "JASON!" Barbara shouts and enters the hall. "Look he bought me cybernetic leg support."

"A what?"

"Cyborg created aids that can help a person to use their hands and legs again using exoskeletons."

"That means what?"

"I can walk again."

"That is great." Jason smiles and kneels down to grab her hand. "We should celebrate."

"Yeah but-"

"But?" Barbara gives him 'don't-be-so-dumb' look and Jason asks, "Really?"

"Go?"

Jason immediately walks out of the house with bike keys. Meanwhile, in the diner, Dick is following an informant. He shoves his face under the collar of the jacket and pretends to talk on a phone.

"Reiter is not pleased."

"Of course, he won't be. His biggest suppliers backed out."

"Chinese Triad didn't just back out on the deal. They were humiliated by a single person."

"You joking?"

"I wish. Rumors are that he had an upper hand against Nightwing."

"The Bat-Killer."

"Do you want some coffee?" The waitress asks Dick. He nods. Waitress pour coffee and goes away.

"Whatever was the reason, his mistake made him a wanted man. Every branch of Triad is searching for him until then all deals are on a hold from them."

"So the tomorrow's deal is really important."

"About that you see- somethings are better not be said when someone is spying." The man crushes the tracer on his hat. He asks for the bill and leaves.

"Shit."

"That is a very cliche reaction." Jason joins him on the table. He orders a fried fish and octopus balls for himself. "We know one thing that tomorrow's deal is more than just a give and take,"

"How do you know?"

"League of Assassins 101 - Eavesdropping." Jason jokes as he enjoys Dick's vanilla milkshake. "Now they don't know about me working with you, so that is a damn good thing."

"Why are you here Jason?"

"To bring you home. Barbara won't wear those walking aids if you are not there."

"Yeah?"

"Well, I always thought that Batman was trying to find you in us. It formed a grudge inside me,"

"You don't have to justify your actions. Like Bruce, I lost my parents. They were killed right in front of my eyes. Part of me acts like Bat, but I will never ever become his legacy. I can't devote myself to the case, I want a life outside the shadow. He respected my decision. I never hold a grudge against him. I just felt bad, that he had everything and still never appreciated it."

"Maybe in his crusade, a family was just a liability." Jason thanks the waitress for the food and shows him a photo, "You recognize this box."

Dick takes the photo and looks carefully. "This is a Japanese puzzle box."

"Puzzle box?"

"Yes. If I remember correctly, there is a very rare grade of kryptonite locked inside."

"Kryptonite? What the hell?"

"Don't ask me."

Jason's phone rings. Barbara is calling him. "Hello."

"Deal has preponed for today midnight. What shall we do? Is Dick with you?"

"Yes, he is. We are doing it today." He turns the phone off. "Reiter wants to do the deal today."

"Why?"

"Don't know."

"But you said we are doing the deal."

"Yes because if we back out, then he will have time to research me. He will learn about our plan to arrest him."

"Shit."

"Just follow my lead."

"You know how to play safe?"

"No, but the opposite." 

**MIDNIGHT (in SHOUNEN JUMP OLD PRINTING HOUSE)**

"So here is how the plan will work? Nightwing will pose as my driver. They will park the car in a separate area so that no one will detect us in the area, and I can't escape in case the deal does not turn out as expected." Jason says. "Once the car is inside, Oracle who will be 3 blocks away in a van can hack Reiter's computer system,"

"Are those leg-aids comfortable?" Nightwing asks,

"I feel like a new person," Oracle answers wearing black domino mask and a purple military outfit.

"Hey I am leading and I am wearing red, so listen to me."

"What?"

"He is been watching super sentai since we landed in Japan." Barbara answers. "So when the car is in the parking, the virus will infect Reiter's system. You will in the meantime search for Red-Hood and record the conversation between the two."

"What about the item?"

"We are stealing it."

Jason walks away to get dress. Dick looks at Barbara with a confusing reaction, but Barbara chooses to ignore. Dick leaves her 2 blocks away from the printing house where a white van is standing. "All the best."

Jason wears his helmet and sits back. When they stop near the Printing facility, both the men are checked for weapons including the car.

"All clear." one of the men says.

"Driver, park the car. Boys show him the way."

"Yes, boss." Nightwing keeps a stone on his heart to say those words. One of the men sits with him and leads him to the storehouse.

"So how long have you been working with Red Head."

"Read head?"

"You know because he wears a red helmet."

"He will kill you if he hears that joke. I have been his driver for 3 months. I heard he killed the last driver to steal few bucks from him."

"That is acceptable, but killing for a joke."

"Don't test his insanity."

The man looks at him for 10 long seconds unwilling to continue any conversation. He gulps and inscribes the suggestion on his brain. Finally, the car is parked inside the storeroom.

"Here is my signal," Oracle says as she allows her fingers to dance on the keyboard.

"Sorry."

"For what?" Dick punches the henchman on the face. The latter is knocked out right after.

"It was a good punch." He gets out of the car. "Hey! It's Steve. Something happened to him."

The henchmen open the door and 'Steve' falls on the ground. "What the- Hey Steve, you alright?"

Dick uses the distraction to pick up the weapons hidden behind the wheels. He wears his domino mask. "Turn off the lights."

"Got it." Oracle answers. She clicks Enter button and lights in the storehouse shuts off. Her com is then filled with gunshots, painful screams, and swears. "Are you done?"

"Few minutes."

Nightwing hides behind a pillar. "Never thought they will have night vision goggles." He runs for boxes and throws shurikens on the guns. Their guns are now broken. "I trained with Arrow. You really think I will lose in a gunfight."

"How about a fist fight?" The toughest looking man in the group speaks up. He has tattoos on his arms and will be at least 7-8 feet tall.

"Sure."

The tough guy swings his fist first. Nightwing blocks the first punch. He keeps the punches coming, but Nightwing keeps dodging and blocking it. Other men in the room are not able to handle the speed. Nightwing grapples over his hand and twist it. The man cries in pain. A roundhouse kick finished the fight.

"Anyone else?"

All the henchmen throw their gun and run away. "That's what I thought."

Jason is finally with Reiter. They both shake hands and the two bodyguard behind Reiter leaves. "Sorry for all this but security is a necessity in the business like this especially when we are dealing with someone with your reputation."

"I am sure that was a compliment."

"I wouldn't dare to insult you."

"Cheers to that. So where is the item?"

"You are in a big hurry here." Reiter has no scary features. He is short, thin and has funny accent, but he still ruled over an army of 200 people and have a vast knowledge of magic totems. "You know the secret of my success."

"Monologues."

"Maybe but mostly my knowledge and skill to recognize the best. Bring the box!" He orders his men. "Magic differs from magician to magician. Millions of years ago, a race of hawk like aliens settled on Earth. Humans worshiped them like Gods. Their magic invited harmony as well as greed."

"I know the story."

"Those Gods were the first Hawkgirl and Hawkman. The current ones are mere shadows. The item I present to you belongs to that era: the mace of the first hawks."

Barbara is recording the footage. "How do I know it is real?" Jason asks.

"Touch it if you want. I stole it from Vandal Savage. That is itself a valuable proof."

"It is marvelous."

"Call them." Reiter whispers.

Nightwing feels the weight of the gun on his head. "Ssshhh. One wrong move and you will die." Nightwing turns his head a little and sees Deadshot behind him with an AK-47.

"So let's talk money."

"I will pay 1 billion dollars for this."

"I am stupid. I should have listened." Nightwing stands up. "Red!" He shouts. "It is a trap!" The bullet sound then filled the room and Barbara startles.


	7. Suicide Squad (1)

**GUSTOSO, CENTRAL CITY**

Amanda Wallers can never enjoy a premium steak without work documents piled up on her table and an official criticizing her decisions. Her favorite restaurant is reserved for her meeting scheduled for 8-9 pm every day.

She always orders the same main. Appetizer, Desserts, and only the guest differ every day. President of United States joined her today. His security intel is guarding the parameter.

"It will be rude to say, but you are paying for the dinner so are we sure here that you are ordering nothing?" Waller asks. She takes a sip of finest red wine this restaurant has.

"I made a promise with my daughter. I will join her for the Christmas party."

"Strange. You are fixated on your schedule while you completely ruined my plans."

"Husband."

"Families. Families of deceased agents. It is a two hours drive. I won't make it there on time."

"Sorry Amanda."

"Don't be. Now about your proposal. Releasing Suicide Squad to eliminate a single murderer is a really dumb idea."

"I want Task Force X to arrest Nightwing who is suspected in the murder of Batman. Let us not give them the role of judge, jury, and executioners."

"Who are you kidding to Mr. President? We all know that public had given their opinion. This trial is just a facade."

"What about your facade? When the people find about what Task Force X program really is then you will be at the center of public outcry. I am just providing you with the opportunity to actually win public acceptance for your Suicide Squad."

Waller takes the last bite of the steak and wipes her mouth with a tissue paper. "When shall we start?"

* * *

 **ARGUS, Starling City**

Amanda parks her car. Lyla Diggles joins her inside the Headquarters. Amanda signs few documents and enters her office. She takes out a file labelled "Task Force X". She starts flipping the pages. The documents list the villains available for missions.

"How was the meeting with the President?"

"Just like all the meetings."

"Not very good, huh?"

"Call the Squad in, They are going to Japan."

"What for?"

"To hunt a fugitive. Members will be Deadshot, Boomerang, Cold, Heatwave, Harley Quinn, Catwoman, Huntress and Killer Frost. I want them ready and moved in 30 minutes."

"40 minutes, ma'am." Amanda turns her head and gazes with mean eyes.. "Deadshot has a visitor."

"So you are taking her custody, Ms. Sister- in law?" Floyd asks.

"Don't call me that."

"Come on Susan, she was my wife. I am feeling bad about her death."

"I know you do Floyd. No matter how tough you act from outside. Now listen carefully. Amanda called me. She said that if you joined this mission, authorities will let you meet Zoe under supervision."

"You want me to decline the offer?"

"How do you-"

"In my line of business, you learn few parlor tricks."

"Whatever-" Susan shoots her head. "We both know that your influence will only ruin her future. And a person such as you can try, but will never change..."

"Times up."

The security guards call in and take the convict away. "Floyd! Floyd! Promise me! Floyd?"

"I promise to take her away from you. Without using any bullet this time." Floyd replies without turning back. What scared Susan, was a means for Deadshot to keep himself together.

* * *

 **Japan (in SHOUNEN JUMP OLD PRINTING HOUSE)**

Nightwing feels the weight of the gun on his head. "Ssshhh. One wrong move and you will die." Nightwing turns his head a little and sees Deadshot behind him with an AK-47.

"We played right into your hands, didn't we?"

"Exactly. Now move an inch and the bullet will burst through your skull."

"I don't have any personal grudge. I am doing this for reward and damn I am totally winning over you."

"How?"

"Argus have eyes everywhere. Killer Frost is tracking down the hacker. In no time she will be in our custody."

"I am stupid. I should have listened." Nightwing stands up. "Red!" He shouts. "It is a trap!" The bullet sound then filled the room and Barbara startles.

Barbara sits on driving seat and turns the key, but the car is not starting. She gets out. The engines are frozen. "Looks like the little princess can walk again." Barbara turns her head. Harley Quinn and Killer Frost are standing and waiting. "Want me to break them again?"

"You wish."

Red-Hood knocks Reiter down before the latter can shoot him. "Nightwing, you alright?" A boomerang is thrown just near his right foot.

"Don't think I will give any second to worry about your homie, mate." Captain Boomerang near him. He is now wearing a whole black attire and metal boomerangs. "My hands are itching for some action." he throws the first punch, then second and third followed by a kick to the knees. "You dodge well. Let's try this with the boomerang."

"Very bad accent there. Worse than Jai Courtney's acting." Captain throws the boomerang, Red-Hood uses the gun to deflect it, but a blast slams him on the old machines.

"Did I said Boomerangs. I will correct it for Boomerang."

Nightwing right shoulder is shot. "You made me miss your vital point. Nice, but you can't use that arm anymore."

"Why are you here?" Nightwing tries to control the pain.

"To arrest you. You know, I never thought you out of all the people will kill the Batman. We all tried so hard, but still, you killed him. Imagine the expression on his face."

"I did not murder him."

"We all say that in court. You will need more than that to convince them."

Nightwing pushes his whole body against Deadshot and both of them fall from the ceiling. Deadshot did not want this for himself. He wants a wonderful life with his daughter. He can't die. Not now. He projects a grappling hook, but it does not attach to the structure. Suddenly they are saved in the lamest way possible, a tower slide of ice is formed below them

"You can't do a thing without me," Cold says.

"Let's burn something," Heatwave shouts shooting his heat gun in the open air.

"Great now we got the Prison Break duo." Nightwing jokes.

Oracles' new leg aids are working like magic. She is faster and stronger. "Come on stay still, I want to hit you and present your head to Mr. J." Harley Quinn is missing all her swings,

"That is just disgusting. Caitlin stops her."

"Sorry, but orders are orders." Killer Frost throws ice spikes on her. Backflip, side, side, and duck. The size of the spike is increasing and so is the speed.

"Hey! That can seriously hurt someone."

"No this will hurt." Harley Quin jumps and swings her bat with all her mighty strength. Oracle performs a back spin kick and breaks the bat into two halves. "You broke Harley's toy."

"How can you degrade so much? I mean you are looking like the worst cosplay version of yourself."

Harley's face turns red in anger. "That's it"

"Back off Harley."

Killer Frost eyes emit a white light and she launches snowy gusts from a gesture of her palm. Oracle legs can't even twitch. She punches the ice over her legs, but the gusts blast her out in the middle of the road.

"Shit."

Harley Quinns tower over her. She is holding a metal rod with her, "Time for MAKEOVER." She swings the rod and smashes it on Barbara's face.

Captain is juggling the boomerangs in different directions. There are no safe zones in this deadly sphere. Red-Hood keeps missing his shots.

"If you can't move then how will you defeat me?" Captain throws a boomerang directly aimed at him. Red-Hood tries to deflect but the gun is out of bullets. He then charges and catches the boomerang.

"League of Assassins."

"ARGUS."

The boomerang explodes. Jason's hand is hurting and bleeding. "You piece of shit."

"Just doing my job."

Captain Boomerang looks away. Cold and Heatwave corners Nightwing. Deadshot is shooting near his legs to limit his movements.

"Do not burn this place down, Heatwave. Lower your range."

"This serious routine don't suit you. Better stick to Will Smith." Heatwave replies. He is an unstoppable dragon whose love for flame is dangerous than his muscular scary face.

"Cold! Hit his wounds."

"Got it." Cold jumps in and fires a cold beam at his shoulders. Nightwing screams in pain and curses him.

"You always ruin my fun."

"Your fun is killing me." Cold replies.

"Heatwave, burn his shoulders." Deadshot orders. Heatwave sinister grin scares the heck out of Captain Boomerang, who throws a charged Bomberang on Red-Hood. The series of the blast are like ripples which knock the hero unconscious.

"One to go!" Captain Boomerang shouts at his allies who is ganging up on Nightwing.

"Nightwing turns his head. Red Hood is lying on the floor. His wounds are severe. He is burned badly.

"I overdid it." Captain Boomerang laughs at his face, "Killer Frost called in. They have Oracle." He shows a picture of Barbara who is frozen in a crucified position. "We caught some big fishes."

This distracted Nightwing, who was then shot in the shoulder by Heatwave's heat-gun. The flames stings. He finally falls. He is sweating. The swelling on his shoulder is worse than before.

"I am freezing him."

"Let's just burn him and we will be public heroes," Heatwave says smelling the lighter in his pocket.

"I wish it was that simple," Deadshot says. "Let's wait here until ARGUS sends backup." He walks outside.

Killer Frost and Harley Quinn brings Oracle to the Factory where the latter keeps asking if she can make Oracle her doll or not. Everyone are discussing, what they are going to do with the rewards. Killer Frost breaks the ice and use sedatives to keep Nightwing unconscious and gives him first aid.

"You caught them," Reiter says to him. "Now I can deal without ARGUS interruption. That was the agreement."

"Yeah about that-" Floyd shoots Reiter on the head. "We sort of need this junk." Reiter's body disintegrates into ashes. "Insane,"

"Finally some blood," Heatwave says as he grabs a bottle of beer from the icebox.

"I respect and hate the guy. He can kill, and still have the luxury to meet his family." Boomerang scowls.

Floyd was gifted a necklace, his wife wore. He received it from Amanda as an advance before he took off for Japan, he opens the necklace and cries. He remembers the photo. His last picnic with the family.

"I am going to Vegas," Boomerang shouts.

"My sister is studying in college. Fees are due." Cold says. "Also I have to kill her boyfriend Ramon,"

"Touch him and you will die." Killer Frost threatens him.

"Can I have the whole collection?"

"NO!" Everyone shouts at her.

"Come on. We are the bad guys. It is what we do?"

A helicopter lands on the premise. Agents pop out and move the unconscious renegades inside the vehicle. They are just inching away from death. Villains are handcuffed. Caitlin wears an anti meta-human handcuff.

"I know who is the favorite here," Harley whispers into Heatwave's ear. They climb aboard, where Walter is standing to congratulate them.

"I thought ARGUS ship will be huge." Captain Boomerang asks.

"Sorry to disappoint you. It is just to escort you to ARGUS Jet. This chopper is borrowed from Japanese Government."

Amanda walks away, leaving Boomerang with an embarrassed expression. "A deal is a deal. All of you will be provided with the requested privileges."

Heatwave, Harley Quinn, and Boomerangcheers in excitement, but Deadshot while happy is confused about the whole situation. Deadshot never realized this whole time, that Amanda called Susan to manipulate him into taking this job.

" 彼は私たちが得た最速です "(He is the fastest we got) Old man says.

"どうしろって言うんですか？" (What do you want from me?) The young pilot asks.

"ARGUSについて聞いたことがある" (Ever heard of ARGUS?) A customer asks wearing a black military attire.

"はい" (Hai; Yes)

"Anata ga watashi no fune kara yūjin o kyūjo suru tedasuke o shite iru to itte mimashou." (Let's just say that you are helping me to rescue some friends from their ship.)

"なぜ私は助けてくれると思いますか？"(Why do you think I will help?)

"Well for starters I eliminated an entire branch of Chinese triad."

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE**_ : Guess the character who eliminated the Chinese triad


	8. Red X (1)

**ARGUSPHERE**

 **Current Location: Tokyo, Japan**

Nightwing regains consciousness. His arm is still hurting. It never felt so heavy before. His vision is blurry. He is in a prison cell, and Amanda is outside, sitting and looking at him with pity. He crawls and finally rests his back on a wall.

"Enjoying the show, Waller?"

"Yes, just ordering a popcorn and the fun will just get double."

Nightwing laughs. Waller is not laughing. "Aren't you just a hypocrite? You wanted to be an inspiring hero instead of this man in shadows regime which suited Bat."

"It was the only choice."

"Choice? I will give you a choice. Go public. Tell your side of the story."

"Against two of the DC trinity? I can only see the case in favor of Legends. And why are you interfering?"

"I am not interfering. I just like to be on the winning side."

"So you are here to just say that you are against me? How not very nice."

"No. I am here to ask if you were informed about the attack on the Wayne Mansion."

"Heard in the news."

"So you also knew why?"

"Can I have some water?"

Waller nods her head and an agent standing behind opens the airlock, throwing the bottle into the cage. Dick catch the battle and gulps a big sip. "For a rare grade of Kryptonite."

"It is an A-Grade Kryptonite, the purest form of green kryptonite. Exposure to it can kill a kryptonian within a second." Amanda says, snapping her fingers. "And someone in Titans knows exactly how to do that."

"Titans? You must be out of your mind."

"I attacked your nerves, I am afraid." Waller gets up to leave the room. The Ship jolts everyone as it is hit by something. "What is happening?" she asks the control room.

"Ma'am there is a jet following us. It's firing at us."

"I think you are on the losing side here." Nightwing jokes.

An eagle faced jet is above the ARGUSPHERE. Hiro Okamura is piloting the jet, firing at the ship with everything he got. "What is the status?" Hirer asks.

"Not good, they are activating the force fields. They are blocking us out." Hiro shouts. He can't even hear himself under the gunshots. "And now they firing at us." The eagle jerks around to dodge the missiles.

"Press the eject button."

"What!? Are you insane? Do you want to get trapped inside enemy's ship? That is the worst plan I ever heard."

"Do it." Hirer orders. Hiro helplessly presses the button. Hirer descents, diving right for the center of the ship.

Inside the negotiation room, Amanda watches the black soldier diving from the jet. "Who is he?"

"I don't know."

"Then why is he helping you?"

"We don't know that. Maybe he is here for the mace you seized from Reiter."

"Director Waller, the trespasser blew a hole in C-wing. He is now inside the ship."

"Waller to Control Room, block the C-Wing."

"Rodger. Blocking C-Wing."

Trespasser compliments himself for a smooth landing. He covers the walls with a sticky concrete substance. The alarm alerts the crew. C-Wings is blocked by metal walls. Trespasser slides under the barricades before it shuts down.

"Try harder."

Amanda clenches her fist in anger, breaking the screen in the room. "I know that guy," Nightwing speaks up. "I met him in China. He is the one to eliminate an entire branch of Chinese Triad."

"Send the Suicide Squad."

Trespasser runs from the soldier but stops to dodge the boomerang thrown at him. "Shit if only a centimeter closer and this would have a bull's eye." He turns his head to where Digger is standing.

He throws the boomerang back. Digger catches it. Trespasser then pulls red colored, cross-shaped shuriken from his belt. "Ever watched Tron Legacy."

Amanda gets to Control Room. All the screens are focusing on the little game between the trespasser and Digger, They are juggling the weapon like professional. Catching and throwing, when Digger thought he can break the rhythm, his hand is stuck to the wall. "Restraints? That is cheating!"

"I never said anything about cheating."

"You won't kill me, No matter how badass you look, heroes still are wet kittens."

Trespasser throws the boomerang just a centimeter away from Digger's head. "I am the new kind of super." A beeping noise pops from the boomerang.

All the cameras in E-Wing turn black. "Give me status. NOW!"

"Sending agents."

"All Suicide Squad members, do not engage the trespasser alone. He is dangerous. I repeat do not engage alone."

Nightwing finally frees his hand from the cuffs. Now only if he knew how to get out of the cage. Heatwave was about to fire, but Trespasser uses restraints to block the muzzle, forcing the gun to explode. Whole H-Wing is on fire now? Cold arrives and extinguishes the flames with his cold gun.

"I told Mic many times too-" he finds Heatwave's unconscious body. "-Mic?"

"Don't worry, he is not dead."

Cold turns and shouts, "but you will be!"

Cold beams disintegrate. "Force field. You can walk between those rays and leave unscathed." His gloves produce a surge of electricity which flows through Leonard's body.

"He defeated Cold and Heatwave."

Amanda slams the table. "Deadshot, Frost, and Quinn, you are all we got to defeat him."

"Understand."

Trespasser then gets inside the med bay where he finds Red-Hood and Oracle inside pods. He forces the doctor to get out. "Hiro, hack the computers. I want these two out of the pods."

"Can you hurry up? This missile shower is intense."

"Give me 20."

The pods open. Both of them cough. Trespasser breaks the glass and passes the leg aids to Oracle. "Hurry up."

"Who are you?"

"Just a Rebel."

"Where is Nightwing?" Red Hood asks helping himself with a couple of blasters.

"I have got his location. We need to move before-" The exit is guarded by Deadshot, Frost, and Harley Quinn. "Shit."

"I am guessing this science lab is really valuable, so breaking things here might not-"

"Only thing which will break is you." Trespasser restrains him with strong sticky cross-shaped ropes.

"I was not finished."

"You are pulling your punches?" Jason said as he entered the cage. "It should be-" Jason punches the wall thrice. "-something like this." The new crack was even worse than the crack that Dick just carved. "Batman and Arrow would have taken one punch."

"Your first punch should scare the hell out of the enemy. It is the first rule of a fight." Arrow said to him when Dick was still Robin

"You don't punch to kill or to knock someone out. You punch when a defense is nowhere enough to protect your family." Batman said these lines to Dick when he was suspended from Gotham Academy for violence,

Dick gets up again and punches the glass cage with both emotional and physical strength. He puts a crack after the first punch. "Look at it Jason. I took only one punch." He says and laughs.

Killer Frost builds a wall of ice, but Trespasser throws a device which digs an X-shaped portal. he then grapples over Caitlin and knocks her on the floor. Floyd is interrupted before he can shoot.

"I am your opponent." Red Hood says.

Deadshot uses a laser to get Harley Quin out of the restraints. "I am angry," she says.

"How about a revenge match?"

"Totally."

Frost shoots ice spikes on him. He dodges everyone one of them. He throws a shuriken. She constructs a shield. The shuriken deforms into a liquid state and melts the shield.

Oracle and Harley Quinn are exchanging punches and kicks. None of them ever hit the target. Floyd shots corner Red Hood. He bites his tongue. "They sent a whole army just to catch 3 renegades. Why?"

"I don't care."

The next shot grazes his helmet. "Damn." He cries.

Trespasser is piercing the ice armor around Caitlin. She pounds her leg on the floor and pushes him back with a pillar of ice. She finally has an upper hand. Or what she thought.

"Look at your hand." Caitlin finds a sticker in hand. "It is a bomb. If you don't pull out then- BOOM."

"Amanda?" Caitlin in trembling. Trespasser wins the match at the psychological level.

"Frost, pull out! We will take care of these punks." Deadshot yells. Deadshot dodges the bullet and fires at Red without turning his head.

"Don't mock me."

Caitlin runs away from the lab. Hood is now hiding behind some beds, Harley is breaking all sorts of machines and computers but still nowhere near hitting Oracle.

"Nightwing broke out of the cage," Hiro says.

"Finally. Charge the lasers. We are destroying the ARGUSPHERE." Trespasser says. "You guys keep them busy. I will search for Nightwing."

"Why are we following his orders?" Red Hood is rambling. Red Hood shoots Harley Quinn on legs, but Deadshot deflects it.

"You are not in a position to ignore me,"

On the way, trespasser meets Cold who recovered from the shock. He is using boomerang instead of the cold gun. He draws his blades and dashes forward. Leonard puts up a good fight, but he is nowhere as good as the man in black. He knocks the villain with Straight Up kick.

"You did not kill him, did you?"

"I don't kill."

He starts his search again. Floyd is out of bullets. Red Hoods' gun is out of bullets as well.

"How about a fist fight?"

"My name is Deadshot. I always have spare guns." He draws two pistols and throws them away. "I can use some warm up."

The exchange of punches begins between the two. Harley Quinn finally grabs Barbara's hair and throws her out of the room. She then picks up fee surgical knife and jumps over her.

"How will you like when I rip out your eyes and scramble your brain, stuff you with cotton and sew button on your sockets?"

"I will hate that."

Barbara kicks her stomach, smashing her on the roof. Coincendently, Dick is right above the area where he finds the trespasser.

"So you are my saviour?"

Trespasser nods.

"You almost killed me in China and now you are helping me? Why?"

He types something on his mobile and turns his phone. Because it will be boring if the game ends so soon.

Harley wakes and she laughs. "Two more toys to play with." Trespasser electrocutes her.

He then carries her away and comes back. Nightwing jumps down through the hole. Trespasser follows him down. Hood kicks but Deadshot blocks. He then uses an empty AK-47 as a staff and hits Hood on the head. He then starts choking Hood.

"Stop it." Nightwing pushes a pistol against Floyd's head. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"I am in position." Hiro tells Hirer.

"You won't shoot me. You don't have th guts. Th talent to live with the guilt of murder is nurtured in very few. You are not one of those few."

"Lets agree to disagree."

"We are leaving."

Multiple floors below them explodes. Hood runs and hugs Barbara . Trespasser activated a shield around himself and the Renegades and jumps down.

"They are leaving." Floyd informs Amanda.

"Force Field will burn them."

The shield dissintegrates. Hirer throws an X-shuriken, which expands and opens a portal or a hole on the force field.

Renegades activate the para gliding gears for a safe landing. "Now." Hirer screams.

Hiro fires a huge laser on ARGUSPHEREs' engine and turns the jet away from ship.

"Director Wallers, permission for energency landing."

"Land it on water immediately." Amanda orders. "Order divers to search for Boomerang's body."

"Waller what is the prize for hunting down that bastard?" Deadshot asks. Director of ARGUS is defeated. She throws her earpiece away. Deadshot smiles and murmers, "An interesting target."

Hiro leaves the Renegades on a ship which will take them out of the Japanese border.

"How shall we thank you guys?" Barbara asks.

"Thank him. I did this for money." Hiro answers.

"What is his name?"

"I was hoping that you will tell me."

"I met him for the first time."

"You don't know him."

"No."

"Well I need to inform you. Looks like the Titans are recruiting new members. They sent me an invitation as well."

"Oh?" Oracle looks at the invitation and her mouth drops open.

"Red X. Now I remember you." Dick says. "Whose side are you on?"

"I have a deal." he replies.


	9. Super (1)

**Smallville**

Clark blocks every punch. They were at this sparring session for hours already and Clark never moved an inch. Kara finally asks for a break. Clark passes the towel and water bottle. None of the punches today produced the usual bang. It never happened before.

The crows resting on telephone wires are lusting for the raspberry pie. Lois is helping in the kitchen. She never worked in a kitchen before. Clark is the chef in their house in Metropolis. She almost drops the plates after being startled by the 'bang' produced from the farm house.

It was Clark's turn to punch out. Despite her efforts, Kara couldn't block the punches. Instead, she is pushed back, and her back almost touches the wall which Mr. Kent fixed just a few days ago.

"Time out?"

"Okay Kara, what is bothering you?"

"Nothing. Why would you think that?"

"Because you twitch your right eyes, whenever you are lying."

"I do?" She asks and touches her right eyes.

"Caught you."

"Very mature."

Clark starts to laugh and flies away. "You come back." She leaps into the air to chase him, but it is cut short.

"Connor?" She shouts his name,

He jumps on Clark and tackled him onto the ground. Kent family rushes out of the hut. Connor keeps punching Clark, with the motive of burying his head in the mud.

"You went too far."

Kara pulls his t-shirt and throws him away. "TRY!" she shouts.

Mr. and Mrs. Kent comes running in the middle of the field. Mr. Kent helps Clark to get up. Lois arrives later with first aid kit.

"Who bruised you so badly?" Lois asks.

"He was Connor."

"An enemy?"

"He is Superboy."

"WHAT?" All three of them yells in utter shock. "Why will a friend of yours attack you?"

"Well-"

Connor pulls Kara away. "I thought you can't fly."

"I am jumping."

Connor crashes lands and smashes her on the ground, which is followed by a minor earthquake. With his eyes furiously burning, Superman screams, "That's' it." firing heat rays and knocking him out.

He then picks her up and asks, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why am I doing this? Why are you doing this?" Connor asks. He gets up and cleans his wounds. "Unlike me, you have everything Clark- a wife, a family, and friends. What right do you have to interfere with Titan's affair?"

"What right do I have? Your leader just killed a senior member of our team. You guys are at the age where you can be manipulated. This makes you dangerous. Your ignorance-"

"Ignorance?" Superboy shouts at top of his voice. "Like you ignored the fact of my existence. You gave me a name but you never accepted me. You find me disgusting, don't you?"

Superman says nothing. He couldn't look at him in the eyes. He clenches his fist and turns away. "Symbol of Hope? My ass." Connor leaps away.

"Oh my goodness. Kara." Mrs. Kent cries. "Dear, please call the Danvers."

"I am alright." She pushes herself off the ground. She tries to stand but she is trembling.

"Let's get you home." Mr. Kent says. He helps her walk to the house.

"Well, he was right."

"Don't start this Louis."

"What was his fault? It was not his choice to be created."

"It is not that I am embarrassed to be around him. I am just a constant reminder of what he can never be. I just don't know how to approach him. Now, this ignorance turns into a misunderstanding. Sometimes I really think if I am a symbol of Justice." Superman flies off to space to cool off his brain.

 **Metropolis**

Lex is enjoying his new status as the liaison between the two factions of Justice League. He never thought being a **hero** has its benefits. He pours a glass of champagne for himself and walks away to the balcony gazing the night sky and wondering if the world is any different than this if the man of steel never landed on Earth.

It is when Superboy falls on his balcony breaking the expensive timber tiles.

"A guest. You should have called. I am not even ready to attend you."

Superboy gets up but falls again and punch the floor in anger. "I am weaker than before." Connor grunts.

"Excuse me?"

"I am weaker than I was yesterday. I can't find the heat signatures anymore."

"Well, I won't blame you. I never got the opportunity to finish you." Luthor says taking a sip of his champagne. He then takes out a ring. "Try this son."

"Don't call me that." Superboy is shivering, puffing and is feeling dizzy. "What is it?"

"If the yellow sun gave him power, and red sun blocks it then what will the Black Sun do?" Luthor asks. He kicks the ring away from Superboy.

Superboy cannot speak anymore. "When Project Cadmus created you, it was to provide Earth with a Superman without weakness. Whenever we exposed a Kryptonian DNA to Kryptonite-A, the former vaporized. So we killed the weakness by injecting a small amount of Kryptonite to alter your human-Kryptonian DNA."

"But it is- it is not."  
"Yes your human side failed to give an impressive result we expected but now it is totally opposite. Now you cannot live without releasing the energy that hurting your body at cellular level."

"Hel-Help help me!"

"And why will I do that until you-" Luthor turns. Superboy has fainted. He has got a high fever.

"Micheal, please arrange a room in our biotech facility."

"Yes, sir."

Luthor dials another number and says with a handsome evil grin, "We are resuming me the Red Son project." He walks into the shadow leaving Connor alone.

 **National City**

Kara says, "Krypton orbits around a red sun."

"Ruining a complete romantic night." He jokes. Jimmy tries everything. He bakes her favorite cupcakes, bought her favorite movies- 'My super ex-girlfriend' and even bought her a giant teddy bear. "Are you still upset about Titans."

"No."

Jimmy gives her a stare. She sighs.

"Well, it is good then. You won't be upset about the news I am about to share."

"Yeah."

"As you know Justice League is inviting teenage superheroes for Titans."

"Yeah. So?"

"Guess what? They are rebranding the team."

"Okay." She finally understands the meaning of the words a few seconds ago and turns her blonde head upon him. "Wait. What!?"

"They are calling them the Young Justice now. They are reducing their status to a covert ops team."

"Covert Ops!?" She shouts

"Covert Ops is a type of teams-"

"I know what is a covert ops team? Damn now I know why Connor is angry. Wait why do you know all this?"

"Well-"

Kara widens her eyes and stares at him. "Jimmy..."

He sighs and rolls her to a side. "I am invited to join the team."

"WHAT!?"

He puts his hand on her shoulder and continues, "Aren't you happy? I am finally working with you."

"WHY!?"

"Black Canary recruited me. She thinks my investigation and tracking skills make me a good backup support for the team." Jimmy says. Every word makes his cheeks go red and Supergirl's face paler.

"I am going for a flight."

She climbs the fence but Jimmy stops. "What is wrong babe? You don't seem so happy about this offer?"

"Because I am not happy."

"Why Kara? You know this is a chance I may never get again so if there is a reason for not accepting this invite, I want it on the table now."

Jimmy was never so dead serious before. If he was, Kara doesn't remember. Ske knows her charming smile and puppy stare can't save her this time.

"I am being selfish but I don't think that I have enough courage to lose the only person who makes me feel normal."

Kara closes her eyes. She does not know what will be Jimmy's reaction. He hugs her and says.

"Believe me, Babe. Nothing will change."

She hugs him back. She cries. She doesn't want to leave him and wishes for this moment to never end.


	10. Justice League (2)

**Hall of Justice**

Superman is the last one to enter the meeting hall. The silence reigns the hall. Members can easily hear his footsteps. His face is bruised. Rarely they see this sight.

Superman sits down. Lords are sitting on the right where Superman joins, while the Legions are sitting on the left. Holographic images of the current Titans' lineup.

Black Canary stands up from her seat. Every eye in the rooms turns to her. "Every member of Justice League must remember that every vote you put will be of great importance. By the end of this gathering, a new direction for the Titans will be chosen so esteemed attention is requested. Now we will start by asking a member of Lords to speak up."

Superman stands up and speaks, "Todays' agenda is the selection of potential candidates for the Young Justice."

"Before we start anyone wants to add something to the agenda?" Black Canary asks.

"Yes," Atom says and gets up. "Legion wants to make sure-"

"I missed our meeting," Black Lightning whispers.

"Sure thing," Zatara answers.

"I am uncomfortable with formality."

"Lords guarantees that the team members of Young Justice will not be by any means affected by this little conflict within the league." Superman answers.

"Noted. Both Atom and Superman is requested to sit down," Black Canary says. "Now I will ask all the Leaguers to open the file in front of them."

* * *

 **Name:** Virgil Hawkins  
 **Age:** 16-years-old  
 **Alias:** Static  
 **Experience:** 3 years  
 **Powers:** Technopathy, electromagnetic generation  
 **Location:** Dakota City

 **Name** : Kimiyo Hoshi  
 **Age** : 17-years-old  
 **Alias** : Doctor Light  
 **Experience** : nil  
 **Powers** : light manipulation, transformation, and flight  
 **Location** : Central City

 **Name** : Artemis Crock  
 **Age** : 15-years-old  
 **Alias** : Tigress  
 **Experience** : 1 year  
 **Powers** : Hand to Hand Combat, Archery  
 **Location** : Gotham City

 **Name:** Mon-el  
 **Age:** 19-years-old  
 **Alias:** Lar-Grand  
 **Experience:** 5 years  
 **Powers:** Super strength, flight, durability, expert marksman  
 **Location:** National City

 **Name:** Kara Zor-el  
 **Age:** 16-years-old  
 **Alias:** Supergirl  
 **Experience:** 2 years  
 **Powers** : Super strength, flight, durability, heat vision, x-ray vision  
 **Location** : National City

 **Name:** Kaldur'ahm  
 **Age** : 19-years-old  
 **Alias:** Aqualad  
 **Experience:** 9 years  
 **Powers:** Super strength, hydrokinesis, bioelectricity  
 **Location:** Atlantis

 **Name:** Megan Morse  
 **Age** : 15-years-old  
 **Alias:** Miss Martian  
 **Experience:** nil  
 **Powers:** Super strength, telekinesis, telepathy, shapeshifting, flight, phasing  
 **Location:** Mars

 **Name:** Jimmy Olsen  
 **Age:** 18-years-old  
 **Alias:** none  
 **Experience** : nil  
 **Powers:** Expert investigation skills, costume designing, and PR  
 **Location:** Metropolis

* * *

"You are kidding me with the last candidate?" Hawkman asks, "Give me a break Superman."

"I never nominated him," Superman replies.

"I did." Ronnie stands up. "I think we need a normal teen who can give backup and support the team from the base."

"Good thinking but why him. There are a lot of teens who are better fit for this job." Superman says.

"He already has been exposed to danger thanks to his relationship with you," Ronnie says.

"Ronnie is right. He can also help them to blend in with normal kids," Doctor Stein says.

"I second on that," Black Canary says.

What concerns me is introducing another one of Superman's protégé," Doctor Stein says.

"What about it Doctor Stein?" Superman asks.

"We all know about the strain and conflicts between you and Connor. The addition of Mon-el and Kara will only worsen your relationship with him."

"It is a personal problem," Superman answers.

"About that, looks like Superboy requested a leave of absence. Is it related to what happened yesterday?" Atom asks.

"What do you mean?" Arrow asks.

"Nothing," Superman shouts

"He had a fight with Superman. Damn that kid knows how to punch," Atom praises Superman.

"Are you spying on me, Palmer?"

"No. My protégé is currently in Smallville for holidays. She informed me."

"Atom has a protégé?" Shazam shouts.

"What so funny about that Billy?" Atom asks.

"Nothing," Shazam laughs.

"Do we need another archer on the team? They already have Arsenal and Speedy," Wonder Woman asks.

"Speedy is taking some course in New York and Arsenal is out settling some family disputes. We need someone to fill in for them," Arrow answers.

"But her background creates some real points over her eligibility," Wonder Woman says.

"File says she is the daughter of the Sportsmaster, an active villain working for Vandal Savage," Stein points out.

"Cut some slack, will you? She is just a teenager who wants to reform from her old ways. If as an adult we don't give them an opportunity then who will."

"We appreciate that but just a 3 months of training won't help a kid to reform. Same goes for Light. Even Static is known for his repulsiveness," Hawkman says.

"Artemis has shown me natural talent in archery. Few more weeks and she will as good as Speedy."

"We are not talking about talent. We are talking about allegiance. Old habits are hard to break Arrow," Wonder Woman says.

"But it can be broken."

There is tensed environment between Arrow and Wonder Woman all the Leaguers knew that this debate can go for ages. Flash streaks out and gets some drinks for everyone.

Arrow and Wonder Woman looks at him, "I thought a drink will cool you off."

"If I speak for my protégé, Static has been a hero since he was 12. Since then he has been alone, stopping Boom Babies and saving runaways from illegal experiments," Black Lightning stands up and vouches for him.

"For Light, her powers are magical not science based. She just wants to honor her former mentor by taking his name," Zatara says.

"Your daughter is the right age to join." Black Canary says.

"She is in training. I want her to improve her mystic arts," Zatara answers.

"Right!?" Black Canary says. She can recognize the overprotective father figures easily, "Aquaman, few words about Aqualad."

"He has been helping me since he was 10. He was twelve when leading an army of Atlantians against the Black Manta Organization."

"Damn. You hid a treasure for yourself," Vigilante says.

"I would like to discuss Cyborg here as well. Don't you think it is the time he joins the League?" Aquaman asks.

"No," Arrow says, "I don't think he will love to join a team where heroes are divided into factions."

Everyone in the rooms goes into pin drop silence. Superman announces a 15-minute break and leaves the room. Outside the Hall of Justice, Black Canary declares that Titans are no more in action.

"Black Canary, will the League like to speak on the recent attack on Wayne Mansion in the absence of Bruce Wayne?"

"He was thinking about giving his mansion some makeover, " She says. Reporters laugh, "Bruce Wayne has been our technical and financial partner for many years. We give our full condolences and ensure that full investigation will be carried out regarding the matter."

Reporters again shout, "Ms. Grants." Black Canary says.

"Are you speaking on behalf of Lords or Legion?"

"I am standing here and attending you on behalf of entire Justice League."

"Has the League arrested Nightwing yet?"

"UN and ARGUS are in charge of all the procedures necessary for the capture of the fugitive. However, we still issued a pending request. Nightwing was a league member. We will deal with him. No more questions," Black Canary steps back. Leaving reporters with more questions, she enters the hall without any more words.

The door closes and she takes off his domino mask. Barry is staring at the old costume Jay Garrick wore as a Flash.

"It is weird not to find your girlfriend among that crowd," Canary says.

"She is in Central City, writing some piece on a vigilante name Wild Dog."

"You kidding me with that name?"

"I have something to tell you. Something which I haven't shared with anyone."

"Is it related to the murder case? You found something in the crime scene?"

"Maybe.-"

"Time is up," Martian Manhunter sends a telepathic message to all the Leaguers.

"Listen if the theory is true then we might have a possibility to save Nightwing."

"But aren't you on Lords."

"Yes, I am. Because I think that Nightwing should surrender and stand up for himself in the court room," Flash says. He wears his mask. "My theory may give you some chance. But nothing can change the fact that Superman saw him with his own two eyes."

Flash runs back to the meeting room. Black Canary walks back as well. The doors are closed. Superman is standing in the middle.

"We will now take votes. All the league members should remember that the decision made here will choose a new direction for Young Justice team. No more candidates will be evaluated for the proposal for the second round of voting will be accepted. Now without any further discussions, we will start the votes. I will call the names of the candidates. Every leaguer who accepts him please raise your hands."

"Superman," Atom stands up, "Legion already made their decision."

"What is the Legions' decision?"

"We want all of them in the new team."

Lords whisper among themselves, "Lords, what is your decision?" Arrow asks.


End file.
